geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob - Squidward Is Dead Tape (A Sequal To Red Mist)
I just want to start off with this but Andrew Skinner Made a Finished Sequel to the supposed lost episode called "Red Mist" which was the original episode; a supposed tape was made for the testing but was given and bought on Amazon for 20$ which the person was unknown 'till this day. I was a scriptwriter for Sponge-bob Square-pants; I recently got a upgrade and Nickelodeon gave me a job now for animation since I was SO Good at script-writing. I saw a woman who was sneaking at the animation department taking a episode of what was a episode called "House Fancy" (Reference To "The Squiliam Squeak") My Boss, after reviewing the episode of "The Squiliam Squeak"; Asked me about replacing the empty department with a new episode with whatever you want since I was the MOST trusted and the MOST lovable. I spent on Hours and hours on writing and animating on a sequel to a old episode called "Wormy" the episode was suppose to be called "Wormy's Return" But when I went to the bathroom and checked on my camera-phone, the woman who stole "House Fancy" Seemingly finished my project and gave me a FLUKE Episode. the episode by the storyboards I looked was called "Squid-ward Is Dead" I was angry and I said to myself "That's a damn stupid name, bitch" I angry finished up, converted it to DVD and stormed into my boss's office when I got into the office, I slam the DVD in his face as I said "Someone got into my project without my permission!" the boss looked at me and then the DVD. "Well, I'll review it; If I believe you, I'll let you rewrite and refund your paycheck; If not, I'll throw it off. Deal?" I thought for a second then smiled and said in bravery "Deal!" I shook the boss's hand and waited for my entire shift until the night-time. the boss came to my office and with a pale face said "Come to my office, my friend" I followed him to his office, a secret office he had. we both sat down, he set down the DVD and then he simply said this "I'm sorry I snapped young man, you were right; someone did edited your project. I'll have a talk with her, give you the refund and let you rewrite" He smiled. I thanked him and asked if I can review the DVD. "take it, it's yours then" I took it, thanked him again and wrote the Atlantis Squarepantis along with Paul Tibbit, Tim Hill, Mr Lawrence And Sherm Cohen. After a review and creation. I went home, insert the DVD in my laptop and watched It started at the end of red mist with the camera pointed at squid-ward's rotting flesh. the camera snapped to outside where it showed sponge-bob knocking on squid-ward's door "Squid-ward? Squid-ward? Are you home?" He Asked. Nothing. the camera showed sponge-bob's face slowly turning into worried and anger as he SMASHED the door with brute force. "Squid-ward?!" He shouted. Nothing. He Walked into his room and gasped slowly, the camera panned out and revealed Squid-ward Dead with the same details from Squid-Ward's Suicide. Sponge-bob hold squid-ward's head, gushing rotting blood sounds was heard as he picked up the head and said in worried "SQUID-WARD, BUDDY, WAKE UP!" His eye dropped off, maggots and flies squirm out as his skin was turning into a Grey/Black Color. Sponge-bob then called up Sandy and said "Sandy! Sandy! Squid-ward's dead!" The camera then focused on a piece of paper note as sponge-bob finished up, looked at the note and read. Squid-ward's ghostly narration echoed: "To Whomever Reads the Note, I'm done and giving up hope. ever since that stupid fucking mistake, I decided to end it all. I'm sorry I've snapped at you sponge-bob, I'm sorry I was a Total Jerk, I'm sorry I made you and Patrick cry. the only thing I'm gonna tell you is this, The reason for my ending. . . Was because. . . THE RED MIST IS COMING" Spongebob put the note down, his eyes was hyper-realism like in Squid-ward's suicide. He said In a ghostly honestly demonic voice "Well. . .Looks like I'll be joining my friend. . .He took the shotgun squid-ward had in his hands and pointed it to his mouth and pulled the trigger. He Flew in the air and smacked the wall with a force. The last scene was of sponge-bob crawling to squid-ward, crawling like in suds and then he choked out before the scene ended: "Goodbye..Squid-ward..and friends." He died as the scene slowly faded and well, it ended, Defiantly disturbing like my boss said but to be honest, It was creepy. I eject the disc and placed it away. I went up to the woman the next day and asked the boss to snap at her and he agreed; I screamed out loud "What the hell were you thinking FOR MAKING A EPISODE THAT DAMN DARK FOR SPONGE-BOB!?! SPONGE-BOB'S FOR KIDS NOT ADULTS!" Before she could say anything I smacked her face and stormed back into my office. Mr Lawrence, my friend at the time; came through my office and said in his plankton voice that makes me happy when I'm angry "Hey buddy, are you doing OK? If not, I'll get Karen to ELECTROCUTE YOU!" I sighed and replied with "What was up with the DVD?" Mr Lawrence sighed and said "all I know is that the reason why was for a word called revenge on you" and with that, I reported to the boss and she was fired..along with the DVD Burned. 'Till this day, I still have nightmares and even if the DVDs gone; I still think twice to never watch. (Disclaimer): this is NOT a cliche' or a troll-pasta, this is a actual story that happened to me. this was meant to actually be real. hope Geoshea Staff understands this Category:Lost Episodes Category:SpongeBob Category:SequalPastas Category:For Michael Leroi